Aircraft typically include a plurality of lights on the interior thereof. For example, lights are provided on the ceiling and over the aisle to provide general lighting so that passengers may safely move about the aircraft. Additional lights are provided over the seats that provide lighting for reading. Lights are also provided on the floor or side walls (e.g., to identify exits). Currently, these lights require wires to supply power thereto. Wires increase the weight of the aircraft, which causes the aircraft to use more fuel during flights. In addition, wires may limit where the lights are placed on the aircraft or in any other area (e.g., a room in a building, the cabin or compartment of other types of vehicles, the outer surface of a structure, etc.).